


life and love {生, 愛}

by christinajoanne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabbles, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Quickie, Wedding Day, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinajoanne/pseuds/christinajoanne
Summary: drabbles of Yuuri and Viktor's life. each drabble will chronicle a moment in their life starting from their wedding to moments forward. smut starts in chapter 2.





	1. Wedding Day

The man’s lips linger on his brow, and Yuuri takes a breath as Viktor’s left hand curves under his chin. There’s gold there, and it matches his own third, left finger.

The sound of bells echo in his ear, and claps and cheers follow right behind them.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice causes his spine to arch; forces his already-unsteady breathing to quicken.

“S-sorry,” Yuuri stutters out, his fingers climbing to reach Viktor’s own hand on his face.

He can’t articulate his thoughts; at least not in the way he wants to. How can he describe to Viktor how grateful he is for helping his skating career, promoting meaning in his life, giving him confidence, loving him more than anyone has ever loved him.

How can you thank someone for saving you?

The thoughts linger and in the corner of his eye he watches as Phichit steadies his phone to capture them from his spot near the alter. He wouldn’t want anyone better to be his best man. 

“I just can’t believe…” Yuuri starts, his glasses fogging in embarrassment. He huffs, and momentarily buries his face into Viktor’s collar as he thinks. Viktor always acts poised and polished and here he is, all tongue-tied.

“I just can’t believe we’re…you and me…us…together…are - are finally marrie -”

Viktor watches as Yuuri’s face turns dark pink. "Viktor, I...can't believe...I"

And in an almost a surprising moment the young, Japanese skater finds all his fears erased.

“Me either…”

Yuuri raises his head and all he can see in front of him is gentleness; gentleness mixed with promises of unending endearment and adoration.

“Me either,” Viktor whispers repeatedly, his voice growing softer and softer with each word, something in his voice startling the younger skater. “I love you, I love you, my love and life.”

Yuuri peers up immediately and catches tears form at the brink of Viktor’s bottom lids. Its the last thing Yuri sees before he feels his husband tilt his face up. Their two gold bands interlock on his face and all he can taste is the man’s peppermint hint at the tip of his tongue.

It tastes incredibly sweet, soft, and pure.

They back away from each other and Yuri moves his fingers away for one second to push away his husband’s tears, before quickly finding his hand once more.

With their fingers interlocked, they face the pews and raise their arms in a somewhat victory pose, the japanese man’s own tears now blinding him as well. 

Yuuri opens his eyes right at the exact moment when Chris pulls out an extendable pole stick; Viktor’s laughter and Yurio’s disgusted groaning (at Chris’ prodding) immediately flooding his ears.

They walk down the aisle. Flowers falling from the ceiling, as they exit the hall and see the view of the ocean enveloping their eyes.

More cheers flood from behind them, alot of it, Yuuri listens carefully, seem to come from JJ and Makkachin. 

Yuuri looks up again and feels Viktor’s arm wrap tightly around his waist; phrases of Russian tickling his ear, words of devotion made only for him to hear.

Viktor smiles proudly down at him, all his teeth pearly white and proud.

It's contagious and Yuuri can't help but smile back; all the fear and unsureness in himself, dissipating into the calming view of the ocean. 

Yuuri presses in, taking Viktor’s fingers and kissing his third left finger; remembering years back when they were at the airport and they were only one day apart from the other.

"Never again..." Yuuri breathes. "Not for even one day." 

Almost as if he reads his mind, Viktor whispers back confidently, "Never again." 

He feels pressure on his back, and he finds Chris patting him on the back and Phichit ruffling his hair; crowds of the others coming to tackle them. 

All he can do is let out a laugh, streams of happy tears flowing down his face. 

Yuuri can’t wait for the after party; but even more so, he holds the Russian man close and contemplates. 

He can’t wait for the rest of his life with Viktor.


	2. wedding reception quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story takes place during the wedding reception. viktor and yuuri can't seem to keep their hands off each other and end up in the coat closet for a very quick, quickie. smut warning

Viktor’s back slams with a loud thump against the coat closet’s wall. A few brown trench coats fall from their hangers in consequence around their arched legs.

Waves of muffled rock music (compliments from JJ himself) is heard behind a closed, locked door.

A guttural and broken groan escapes the older skater; a series of Russian curses not escaping the Japanese man’s ears. 

Their lips lock in feverish want, as their tongues rush instantly to meet in the middle. It’s in the blur of the moment that something instantly clicks inside their heads and they pull themselves back into a more slower rhythm, trying their best to cherish and surround themselves in a minute of simple chaste kissing, before they rush the next five minutes in something that can only be described as a quick session of release.

It’s Viktor’s time to be lost for words as the Japanese man before him latches his lips on his neck, and sucks. “Vitya…”

The words sends shivers down his spine because it can only mean one thing; Yuuri wants him; yearns for him.

Craves him.

The tiny coat closet combined with the coat’s stuck-on perfume and cologne has his head spinning; though he’s pretty sure the wandering hand over his bulge, also plays a part to it.

“Y-yuuri,” Viktor murmurs, as Yuuri a-bit-unskillfully unbuckles his belt and unzips his trousers, “Actually..maybe not now, you’re a bit drunk.”

He grabs Viktor’s chin and presses a kiss to his lips, his tongue licking the closed lips briefly before it splices against it and opens the older man’s mouth.

Viktor feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as Yuuri grinds into him. Their cocks bump against each other and he secretly fears his precum will leak into a visible wet spot.

“Drunk on you,” Yuuri whispers lamely, the Russian instantly blushing; his own mind reminding him how he fell in love at first sight in a similar situation years back with the same man before him.

“I only had two glasses, Vitya.”

“We’ll get our clothes dirty…” he tries to argue back weakly.

He feels Yuuri force his pants and boxers down his legs as he shimmies down on his knees.

“Guess..I’ll have to clean it right up then, shouldn’t I? I promise,” his voice drops to a mere whisper as he grabs Viktor in hand and strokes slowly, “I promise…I won’t waste a single drop.”

A second passes, and there is no time between his thoughts and the action he needs to stop in front of him. Within a second, all rationality is thrown out the window as wet, slick heat envelops him.

He grabs the back of Yuuri’s head, holding him close; flexing his knuckles in concentrated breath as he attempts to control himself from forcing Yuuri to take all of him in.

Yuuri grabs Viktor’s ass, sliding his mouth over the large cock. He pulls back as his eyes glaze and watches the length pulse. He lets the glistening head sit at the edge of his tongue as he traces the slit gently, teasingly.

“Yuuri!”

Viktor groans, hitting the back of his head against the wall harsh enough for him to see stars. 

He wraps his lips around the crown as he caresses the soft skin over Viktor’s rear. He gently sucks, as he peers up just in time to amusingly watch Viktor smack one silencing hand over his mouth. His hips unintentionally snaps and forces a couple of inches into Yuuri’s mouth.

“I-I’m s-sorry, Yuuri! I didn’t mean….Hnng!”

Yuuri presses forward quickly, the crown of his cock hitting the back of his throat, as he expertly swallows, knowing the contracting clenching will feel pleasant to his husband’s length.

The left hand that holds him in place fondles him tentatively; a thumb coming out to occasionally rub against his balls.

He continues with the rhythm over and over again; causing the receiving man to press both his hands over his mouth. He can’t stop the cries as he presses his back to arch backward, trying desperately to stop his body from thrusting relentlessly.

Viktor watches as his lover opens his own breeches, his own cock springing forward; the red, angry head calling out for relief.

Yuuri jerks himself quickly as the feeling of his nasal breathing tickles the hairs on Viktor’s pelvis.

A tiny lick against the slit of his crown has him keening, “Yuuri! I’m so close! Let go! I don’t want to…inside…not your mouth.”

Yuuri pulls back, his own hand stroking the length of himself in fervor. Viktor watches with large eyes as Yuuri twists ferociously and suddenly grabs a handkerchief from his pocket.

He lets Viktor’s cock rest just enough so he can whisper, “Vitya…Let it out inside. I want to taste you. Vitya…Vitya.”

His mouth envelops him once more; the sound of Yuuri’s moaning indicating to Viktor of the younger’s skater own release. The sound reverberates around his length.

Viktor instantly feels his vision blur as Yuuri gives one last deep suck around his length. He thrusts deeply without thinking and holds Yuuri's head against him, burying his lover's nose into the coarse hair there.

He cums in quick jets, shooting his load deep as he backs up slightly to give Yuuri seconds to breath, before snapping his hips back into the heat against his own accord.

He feels Yuuri swallow around him, giving teasing licks against the base; almost as if he was silently telling Viktor to come as much as he liked.

The small sentiment causes Viktor to writhe.

Viktor slowly releases him as he falls, butt-first next to Yuuri.

Deep sounds of breathing echo in the tiny room.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, Yuuri."

The Russian man caresses his lover lovingly over the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Yuuri. Thank you, thank you."

“V-vitya…”

“Mhmm?”

“…Love you.”

Viktor bows his head enough to unwrap the handkercheif still wrapped half-loosely around the Japanese man’s cock.

He seems distracted, “…Love you too…”

Viktor peers into the hanky, noticing the large load deposited on the cloth with accompanying stickiness still spilled around the crown of the head.

“W-wait, Viktor…!” Yuuri attempts to warn as he watches Viktor take the cloth and throw it somewhere in the corner of the room.

He knows that look and something inside of Yuuri shivers.

“W-wait, Viktor, I just came and – Agh!” Yuuri groans as he feels Viktor wrap his own lips around the head and licks it clean.

The sensation washes warmness and pleasantness through his lover, and Viktor watches his face tense; the sensation probably bordering pain. 

“Ugh! Wait, Vitya. It's -- s-sensitive!”

“Sorry,” Viktor whispers quickly, giving it one last kiss before he places Yuuri back into his trousers, zips him up and buckles it tight.

Viktor places himself into place and quickly slides his boxers and pants up. He’s clean and proper in under a minute, and the transformation has Yuuri gasping.

Viktor offers a hand, “Do you need some help, my life and love?”

Yuuri takes it gratefully, and waits as his husband straightens up his pants, tie, and then hair for him. “There you are. Vskuno! You’re very beautiful, Yuuri!”

They peer out into the hallway carefully, noting the emptiness of the hall as they sigh in relief and leave the cramped coat closet.

They walk towards the dance hall as the song “History Maker” by Dean Fujioka starts to play in the background.

Just before they are about to enter inside the hall, Viktor whispers, “You should call me Vitya more often.”

The sentence has Yuuri blushing and the rest of their guests asking if he had maybe a bit too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a bit longer; please let me know what you think. c+c is greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave behind c+c. and if there are any topics you would like me to cover, please feel free to contact me or leave a comment. thanks!


End file.
